ShineGreymon
ShineGreymon ShineGreymon is a Light Dragon Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Shine Greymon". It fights with the red-hot solar energy it accumulates, and its "GeoGrey Sword" contains the condensed power of Gaia.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/shinegreymon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: ShineGreymon] Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Dawn/Dusk ShineGreymon digivolves from RizeGreymon and digivolves to ShineGreymon Burst Mode with Gallantmon or with Imperialdramon Fighter Mode or digivolves to ShineGreymon Ruin Mode with Darkdramon. In Dusk, Koh's RizeGreymon will digivolve into a ShineGreymon during the Legendary Tamer Tournament. Digimon World Championship ShineGreymon digivolves from RizeGreymon with 18 battles, with 50% won, 40 Vaccine AP, 40 Dragon AP and an egg revert. Attacks *'Glorious Burst': Spreads its giant wings, concentrating its accumulated light energy to its utmost limit, then fires it. *'Shining Blast': Mows down the opponent with wings of glimmering light. *'GeoGrey Sword': Summons the GeoGrey Sword from the solid earth. Attacks in Digimon World Data Squad *'Shine Hammer': A punch attack of light energy. *'Sparkle Shoot': Fires bullets of light energy. *'Corona Splash': Spreads the light energy. Variations / Subspecies *ShineGreymon Burst Mode / ShineGreymon Ruin Mode *DotShineGreymon ShineGreymon Burst Mode ShineGreymon Burst Mode is a Light Dragon Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Shine Greymon". It is a ShineGreymon that has temporarily reached the limits of its abilities through Burst Digivolution, and wears an aura of solar-class high-energy flames.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/shinegreymonburstmode/index.html Digimon Dictionary: ShineGreymon: Burst Mode] Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Dawn/Dusk ShineGreymon Burst Mode is #385 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Holy species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and weakness to the Earth. Its basic stats are 332 HP, 350 MP, 187 Attack, 160 Defense, 162 Spirit, 142 Speed, and 85 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Nimbus, Flame Aura, and Gladiator traits. ShineGreymon Burst Mode can DNA digivolve from ShineGreymon and Gallantmon or Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, if the base Digimon is at least level 68, with 100% Friendship, and you must have previously befriended a ShineGreymon Ruin Mode. ShineGreymon Burst Mode can be hatched from the Burst Egg. ShineGreymon Burst Mode at level 70 must be matched with MirageGaogamon Burst Mode at level 70 in order to create the Burst Egg. Attacks *'Corona Blaze Sword': Unifies its flaming shield and sword into a greatsword with explosively increased power. *'Final Shining Burst': Puts its body and soul into inducing a massive eruption. *'Torrid Weiß' ( ): Continuously fires incandescent flaming shells. Variations / Subspecies *ShineGreymon / ShineGreymon Ruin Mode ShineGreymon Ruin Mode ShineGreymon Ruin Mode is a Light Dragon Digimon whose name and design is derived from "Shine Greymon" and "Ruin". It is a ShineGreymon that has temporarily reached the limits of its abilities with the help of dark energy, but it unable to control the power it exerts.Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Digimon Gallery: ShineGreymon Ruin Mode Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Dawn/Dusk ShineGreymon Ruin Mode is #386 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an MPtype-class Dark species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light. Its basic stats are 335 HP, 337 MP, 188 Attack, 157 Defense, 138 Spirit, 136 Speed, and 77 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Dark Veil, Antidote 3, and StunBarrier traits. ShineGreymon Ruin Mode can DNA digivolve from ShineGreymon and Darkdramon, if the base Digimon is at least level 59, with 24000 Dark experience, and at least 335 Attack. Attacks *'Glorious Burst' *'Shining Blast' *'Torrid Weiß' ( ) Variations / Subspecies *ShineGreymon / ShineGreymon Burst Mode Notes and References Category:Mega Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Dragon's Roar Digimon Category:Light Dragon Digimon Category:Digimon species